Tiptoe Kingdom
The 'Tiptoe Kingdom '(背のびの国, Senobi no kuni) is a mountainous country ruled by Long Sauvage. It is located in the north of The World, northeast of the Skull Plains. The kingdom has a height-based hierarchy, where being taller makes one a greater person and grants them more power. The citizens, the Mounties, are enveloped in the idea of being as tall as possible, by stretching their backs and standing on gym equipment. The Tiptoe Kingdom's main landmark is Mount Sobamanjaro, a mountain taller than any other in The World. Since Long Sauvage sits at its summit, he is its king, as his status as the tallest citizen grants him the most worth. His boss fight takes the form of a trek up Sobamanjaro. At the foot of the mountain is a dusty area laden with Mounties, who use various equipment to either stand taller or stretch themselves out. Even the signs are several feet taller than regular signs. In an almost cult-like fashion, the Mounties unanimously spout that to be great is to be tall, and similar ideas. Nearby is a Hot Spring, a Jump Cannon, and a billboard featuring a picture of a hiker pointing at Sobamanjaro. A long field curves around the base of the mountain which contains an Art piece in a hole guarded by an Yvonne. In the west of this field is the entrance to the Tiptoe Kingdom via the Skull Plains, and in the east is the entrance to New Island, with a sign warning people who approach it to stay away. Continuing further along the eastern coast leads to the Hidden Hot Spring area, which contains a Wonder Spot, an Art piece, and a fiery hole which can only be put out by a Mountie. After defeating Long Sauvage, Sobamanjaro turns into a observatory where the upside down Long Sauvage can be found running up and down the mountain. The Mountain becomes a regular explorable area with collectibles for Corobo to go back for, most of which require the Mountie to obtain. An Art piece lies near the Manjaro Cavern. If Magical Land has also been obtained, a bridge is able to be constructed to connect the area to the Alpoko Kingdom, and the Near New Island area becomes accessible if Corobo has also gained the Craftian. After accepting the God Mountain quest, the billboard outside the dusty area is mysteriously knocked over, allowing access to a mushroom-infested area behind it containing a Flying Machine part and three Art pieces. Music The Tiptoe Kingdom's music is a flamenco-style remix of the third movement from Mahler's Symphony No. 1 "Titan", transforming some supporting melodies into percussion segments, and adding an improvised acoustic solo to its second loop. UMA * Crab Onii * Worker Onii (Dragon) * Worker Onii (Tail) * Worker Onii (Cow) (emerges from hole) * Fierce Owl (Long Sauvage fight) * Escargoo (Long Sauvage fight) * Cockadoodledo (Long Sauvage fight) * Mush Bro * Mush Geezer Quests * 6 Art pieces * 2 Wonder Spots * 1 Crashed UFO * 1 Flying Machine part (Rabbit) Etymology Due to the emphasis on height in the Kingdom, its name comes from the action of standing on tip-toe to seem taller, something expressed by Long Sauvage during his introduction cutscene. Names in other languages The Japanese version quite literally translates as "Country of Standing on Tiptoe and Stretching Your Back to Make Yourself Taller." "Échalas" are also the names for Mounties in the French version. Gallery Sobamanjaro.png|Sobamanjaro's Mountain Trail Flying_Machine_Part_Location_(My_Beard).png|Tiptoe Kingdom in a Flying Machine clue Tiptoe map.png|Tiptoe Kingdom's location on the map Music Category:Kingdoms Category:Locations __NOEDITSECTION__